The Closet
by jennyperson91
Summary: Ben and Sadie reluctantly agree to join the cooking club with Marget. Due to this, Ben and Sadie find themselves locked in a closet. Will the tight confines of a janitorial closet bring out the worst in them?
1. Dragged In

**THIS IS WHAT I LIKE TO CALL AN IMPULSE BADIE. THE IDEA JUST CAME TO ME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M FIFTEEN FLIPPING YEARS OLD. ALL I OWN IS MY CELL PHONE AND MY BELOVED IPOD.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY MY FANFICTION**

CHAPTER 1: DRAGGED IN

Sadie waked into school and headed towards her locker. When she got there, she began sleepily turning the dial on her lock. She pulled the lock and it opened. She began taking out her books when she felt somone comming up behind her. She turned around and saw Ben smileing down at her. She suddenly felt wide awake.

" Hey Red " Ben leaned up against the locker next to her. " Whats up? "

" Nothing really. " Sadie yawned. Apparently she was more tired than she thought.

" Oh i'm sorry " Ben smiled. " Am I boring you? "

" No! " Sadie smiled back. " I woke up late. My alarm clock decided to-- " She was interupted by a distrought Margret.

" Sadie your never going to believe this... Oh hey Ben. " Margret said agnowleging Bens presence and pulling her sience binder out of the locker she and Sadie shared. " My mom is making me sign up for cooking club! " Margret put empathis on the words _cooking_ and_ club_. Sadie and Ben started laughing.

" No way. " Sadie said as she clozed the locker. " Why? You can't cook! "

" Thats exactly why she whants me to join! " Margret exclaimed. " I sort of had a little accident yesterday... " Margret grimaced.

" Accident? " Sadie asked raising her eyebrows. " What kind of accident? "

" Well, I was making my sister one of those pink cloud thingies she likes so much, when the phone rang. It was Rain, and he was trying to get me to go over to his house. I got so destracted by Rain, that I forgot to put the lid to the blender on! So of course when I turned the blender on, the pink cloud went everywhere! Even on the ceiling! And then of course, my parents came waltzing in not even two seconds afterwards, so I didn't even have time to clean it up! "

" Wow. " Sadie said.

" So then they lectured me about not knowing how to work a blender, which led to the mess I made, which led to them remembering all of the other messes i've made in my lame attempts at trying to cook, which then of course led to them telling me I don't know the first thing about cooking, so they came to the conclusion that I needed to join the cooking club! " Margret sighed and leaned up against the locker next to Sadie.

" So what are you gunna do? " Ben asked Margret.

" Get as many people as I can to come with me, thats what i'm gunna do! " Margret turned and faced Sadie and Ben. That means you two have to come. " Margret said. Ben and Sadie looked at eachother, knowing there was no possible way they could get out of it.

" Fine. " Sadie said with an unenthusiastic sigh. " I'll go. "

" Me too Margret. " Ben sighed. " Even though I'm gunna have tons of explaining to do when I tell my old man that I joined the cooking club... "

" Thanks guys. " Margret smiled. " Now at least I know I don't have to suffer alone... " She said, right before she walked away.

" Yeah. " Ben said to Sadie, right after Margret was out of ear shot. " She had to drag us down with her. " Sadie smiled at Bens remark.

" Just remember to bring your camera. I have a felling this is going to be one experience we're gunna whant to have pictures of... "

**BEHOLD CHAPTER ONE. NOT THAT GREAT, BUT I PROMICE IT WILL GET BETTER IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. JUST KEEP READING! **


	2. Cooking Club

**CHAPTER 2! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LITTLE SURPRISE, THAT WILL MAKE SOME PEOPLE HAPPY. ITS NOT HUGE, BUT ITS CUTE.**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING.**

The bell sounded, indicating the end of last period, also indicating the start of cooking club. Sadie walked out of her classroom where she found Ben waiting for her.

" Ben! Hey! " Sadie smiled.

" Hey Red. Ready? " Ben grabbed one of the binders she holding, and started walking next to her.

" For cooking club? No. To go home? Yes. " Ben laughed.

" Oh, it'll be fun Red. " Sadie stopped and looked at Ben. " Okay, so it won't be fun. But here's how I look at it Red. " They started walking again. " I get to spend an hour and a half with my favorite scientist! " He casually draped his arm around Sadie. They both smiled.

" BEN! SADIE! WITH UP! " Ben removed his arm and they both looked back to see Rain running to catch up. " Guys! " Rain stopped to catch his breath. " Did Margret convince you to join that cooking club? "

" Yeah. " Sadie said. " We're going there now... "

" So whats this about anyway? " Rain asked. " And whats with Margrets sudden urge to cook? She can't cook! " Rain said with his usual overexcitement.

" She didn't tell you about the incadent? " Ben asked.

" Incadent? What incadent? " Asked Rain. " All she told me was that if I didn't join with her she was going to stuff me into the garbage can in the Cafateria... " Rain wimced, picturing how bad that would be.

" We'll let you tell her. " Sadie said, starting to walk away. The two boys followed.

" What room is it anyway? " Rain asked.

" Right here. Room 204. " Sadie slowly turned the knob and entered the cooking room. Inside there was a handfull of people sitting at tables, filled with pots, pans, wisks, spoons, and every other cooking tool you can think of. Somwhere in the back, they saw Margret. She ushered them over. The three of them went over to where she was and sat next to her.

" Thank god you guys are here! I thought you were abandoning me! "

" We said we'd be here M " Sadie said. Right before Margret was going to respond, Miss Tianney came bustling through the door.

" Is _that _who's gunna be teaching the class? " Rain wispered to Margret.

" QUIET BACK THERE PAPADAKIS! " Miss Tianney screamed. Rain immediatley shut up.

" No wonder she's single. " Ben wispered in Sadie's ear. Sadie laughed, and Miss Tianney instantly sought her out.

" Mind sharing whats so funny Miss hawthorne? " Miss Tianney crossed her arms and waited for Sadie's reply.

" Sorry Miss Tianney. It won't happen again. " Sadie said, trying as hard as she could not to laugh.

" It better not. " Miss Tianney cleared her throat and began. " Welcome everyone. This as you all know is cooking club. For those of you who don't belong here... " She looked at Rain and Sadie. " Then I suggest you leave now. " She pointed to the door. Nobody moved. " Okay then. Today we' ll be attempting to make a simple birthday cake. " She stopped and started counting the number of people in the room. Eight. " Find a partner and we'll get started. " Everyone shuffled to get with a partner.

" How about it Red? You whanna be my partner? " Ben smiled at Sadie.

" Sure Ben " Sadie smiled back and followed Ben to an empty table. Rain and Margret sat at the table behind them. Miss Tianney handed each table sheet of directions.

" Seems simple enough " Sadie said, glancing at the instructions. Ben read the first step aloud and began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain and Margret accepted the instructions from Miss Tianney.

" This is so stupid! " Margret said, glancing at the instructions.

" Lets just get it overwith. " Rain reached for a bowl and at the same time Margret reached for a spoon. Since niether of them were paying attention, they bumped heads.

" OWWW! " They both said, rubbing their heads. They looked at eachother, blushed, and immediatley looked away.

" Sorry " Rain said, facing Margret again.

" Yeah, me too " Margret smiled. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

" What? " Rain asked. Margret came closer to him and wispered.

" Look! " She pointed to Sadie and Ben. Rain looked, and saw Ben putting flour on Sadie's nose. " They're totally flirting! " Margret said excitedly.

" They've been flirting since they met Marget. " Rain wispered back, trying not to get them both in trouble with Miss Tianney. " You should have seen them in the hallway on our way here! " Rain said, starting to mix ingredients into the bowl.

" What? " Margret asked.

" They were walking and Ben had his arm around her. Then when they figured out I was behind them, he took his arm off so fast... " Rain laughed. " Ben turned around and he looked like he whanted to punch me for ruining their ' Moment ' " Rain smiled. Margret grabbed the bowl from him and started stirring.

" They should just get together already. " Margret said. " How many times have they-- " Suddenly Margret lost her grip on the bowl, spilling all of its contents onto the floor.

" Oh no! " Margret exclaimed.

" Whats going on back there? " Miss Tianney briskly made her way to Margret and Rain's table, where a mess confronted her. " Somone get the mop! " She exclaimed. Sadie and Ben left the room, not knowing there was already a mop in the closet. Somone else got the closet mop, which was used to eventually clean up the mess.

" Where did Sadie and Ben go? " Margret asked after the mess was gone.

" Probably bailed when they had the chance " Rain said, going over to Sadie and Bens table where he grabbed their bowl and brought it back so they could use it.

" Lucky them. " Margret said before grabbing a spoon and starting where Ben and Sadie had left off.

**SO THERE IT IS! CHAPTER 2. I TOLD YOU THE SUPRISE WAS LITTLE. USUALLY I'M NOT A MARGRET/ RAIN SHIPPER, BUT EVER SINCE " MATCH ME IF YOU CAN " I'M STARTING TO LIKE THEM A LITTLE MORE. OH YEAH, AND THERE'S NO MORE IN FUTURE CHAPPIES ON MARGRET AND RAIN. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY. **

**REVIEW OR ELSE!**


	3. Trapped

**There's a gigantic bug in my kitchen right now. Ewww.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Sadie followed Ben into the Janitors closet. The door shut behind them.

" Are you sure we're allowed to be in here? " Sadie asked, looking for the mop.

" Nope " Ben said casually.

" Ben! " Sadie said playfully.

" What? I dont! Did you whant me to lie? " Ben smiled sweetly at Sadie.

" No, I guess not " Sadie said. " Do you see the mop? "

" Not yet. " Ben looked in the corner behind the shelving unit. " Wait... here it is! " Ben pulled out a dingy old mop. " Gross. "

" Ewww! " Sadie said holding her nose. " It smells so bad! " Ben took a wiff of the mop he was holding and instantly threw it as far as possible in such a little closet. Sadie went and picked it up, still holding her nose.

" Now that we have the mop I guess we should go... " Ben started jiggleing the doorknob. " Uh oh. " He said, turning to Sadie.

" What? " Sadie asked starting to get worried.

" I think its stuck... " Ben jiggled the doorknob again.

" What do you mean its stuck! " Sadie put the mop down and started jiggleing the doorknob for herself.

" Red its stuck. " Ben backed away from the door.

" What are we gunna do? " Sadie asked.

" Nothing. " Ben sighed and sat on the floor. Sadie started pacing around the closet.

" HELLLLPPPP! " Sadie started pounding on the door.

" Its no use. " Ben said.

" Why? " Sadie stopped pounding and glared down at Ben.

" Everyone went home. Even the cuistodians. All the people who are actually in the school are a floor above us. Nobody's gunna help us. "

" You can't blame me for trying Ben. " Sadie felt herself growing angrier.

" Chill Sade... " Ben said coldly.

" Chill. Chill? I'm locked in a closet and your telling me to chill! " Sadie felt her temperature rising.

" Sadie! Your freaking out. " Ben stood up.

" I'M LOCKED IT A CLOSET BEN! " Sadie took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

" You don't think I don't know that? " Ben said. This was the first time he's ever been mad at her, and he didn't like it very much. " Where do you think I am Red? Disneyland? " Sadie turned away from him and sat on the floor. Ben whanted to appologise, but he was angry at her. He sat back down and clozed his eyes, hopeing time would pass.

Ben looked at his watch to see that only thirty minutes had past. He couldn't believe he couldn't even be mad at her for a half hour. He sccoted his way to where Sadie was sitting stareing at the wall.

" Hey. " He said.

" Hey. " She replied, still not looking at him.

" I didn't mean to snap like that Red. " Ben managed to say after a majior awkward silence.

" Yeah, me niether. " Sadie turned and looked at him. " I just hate this... " Sadie looked around the janitors closet.

" Who wouldn't hate being trapped in a smelly closet? " They laughed.

" I dont know... a troll maybie? " Ben laughed at Sadie's remark.

" Maybie " He said, smileing at Sadie. For a second, neither of them talked. " I can't believe its only been a half hour, " Ben said.

" Yeah I know. What are we gunna do for an entire hour? " Sadie asked. Suddenly, she yawned.

" Tired? " Ben smiled at her.

" Yeah, a little. " Sadie leaned up against the wall and clozed her eyes. " I didn't get much sleep last night. "

" Why's that? " Ben said, leaning next to Sadie on the cold wall, close enough so their bodies were toughing.

" I have no idea. " Sadie said, her eyes still clozed. Suddenly he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arm around Sadie and pulled her closer, so that her head was resting just below his shoulder. Her eyes opened and smiled up at him. Ben smiled back, and she clozed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sadie woke up, not remembering where she was or how she got there. She let her eyes adjust to the dim lights. Then she remembered she was still trapped in a closet with Ben. She looked up so see Ben resting his head on the cold hard wall behind them, with his eyes clozed. Her watch read three twenty, which meant they still had ten minutes untill they had any hopes of somone comming and finding them. Suddenly she felt Ben stirring.

" Where am I? " He said, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked over at Sadie. " Hey Red. " He smiled. Sadie thought of how cute he looked when he was just wakeing up.

" Still trapped I see " Ben smiled, looking around at the cleaning supplies scattered about the small room.

" Yep. " Sadie said, almost in a wisper.

" Time? " Ben asked. Sadie glanced at her watch again.

" 3: 23 " Sadie said.

" They should be comming down soon. " Ben yawned.

" Yep. " Sadie said.

" I can't believe we were sleeping for that long... " Ben said. His arm was still around Sadie, and he wasn't planning on moving it.

" I know! " Sadie laughed. " And in a janitors closet! " Suddenly she heard something, or better yet, _somone _in the hallway outside the closet. " Ben! " Sadie said excitedy. " You hear that? " They both stopped and listened. Ben could hear two farmiliar voices comming in the direction of the closet which they were trapped.

" Its Rain! " Bed said excitedly.

" And Margret! " Sadie added. They both started pounding on the closet door.

" HELLLLPPPP! " They screamed. Then they stopped.

" Ben? Sadie? " Margrets voice said from the other side of the door.

" Margret! " Sadie said relieved.

" What are you guys doing in a closet? " Rain said.

" Long story short Rain, we're stuck. Can you get us outta here? " Ben said. The doorknob started to jiggle.

" It won't budge! " Margret said. " We're gunna go get Miss Tianney! We'll be rigt back! " They could hear their footsteps getting farther and farther away. A few second passed.

" I'm still sorry I acted like such a jerk earlier. " Ben said facing Sadie.

" Me too Ben. I guess I was a little irritated or something... " Sadie looked down at her feet, then up at Ben.

" Who wouldn't be in this situation Red? " He paused. " But theres one thing thats certain. " He paused again. " If I had to be stuck in a janitors closet for an hour and a half with somone, I'm glad it was you. " Then he grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with his own.

" Me too " Sadie smiled. Ben started getting closer to her. She knew exactly what was about to happen. Ben placed his hand on Sadie's cheek, and lightly kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and looked at her for any signs telling him if he should continue. Sadie was smileing, so he began kissing her again.

Suddenly the door burst open, and they pulled away. It was Miss Tianney. Ben and Sadie exited the closet.

" You mean to tell me... that you two have been trapped in this closet for an hour and a half? " Ben and Sadie nodded yes. Miss Tianney started laughing, then walked away. " See you tomorrow kids! " She said, before she made her way up the main staircase. Rain and Margret were looking at Ben and Sadie.

" Where you two... " Margret stopped, and Ben kissed Sadie right in front of Margret and Rain.

" Yep! " Rain answered. They all laughed. " Finally! " He continued. " I was beginning to think you were never going to kiss her Ben! " He laughed and the four of them began walking towards the school's entrance. Ben grabbed Sadie's hand and pulled her closer to him as he walked.

" Me too Rain " Ben smiled. " I'm glad it finally happened. " Ben stopped, which made Sadie stop also. " Now I get to do it whenever I whant! " He smiled, kissed her one more time, and raced to catch up with Rain and Margret.

**The bug is gone now. Just thought you'd whanna know.**


End file.
